wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/21
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XXI | poprzedni=Rozdział XX | następny=Rozdział XXII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIERWSZY. Śmierć Bellot’a. Przez dwa dni, to jest 3 i 4 lipca, termometr wskazywał +14 Cels.; byłto najwyższy stopień ciepła, jaki obserwowano w ciągu całej tej wyprawy. We czwartek 5-go lipca, wiatr zwrócił się na południo-wschód i sprowadził gwałtowną zadymkę śniegową. Termometr, nocy poprzedzającej spadł o kilkanaście stopni. Hatteras nie zważając na złe usposobienie załogi, wydał rozkaz przygotowania się do podróży. Od trzynastu dni, to jest od minięcia przylądka Dundas, Forward ani na jeden stopień nie mógł się posunąć na północ, dla tego też stronnicy Cliftona nie byli zadowoleni; życzenia ich zgadzały się jednak w tej chwili z postanowieniem kapitana, wydostania się na kanał Wellingtoński i dla tego też bez ociągania się, spełniali jego rozkazy. Nie mało trudu kosztowało postawienie masztów i rozwinięcie żagli, lecz gdy tego dokonano, Hatteras śmiało puścił się pomiędzy lody, prądem na południe pędzone; żegluga ta była bardzo utrudzającą, podczas tej krętej drogi, zmuszającej do częstej zmiany ustroju żaglów. Kanał Welingtoński niezbyt jest szeroki, granicami jego są: ze wschodu północne wybrzeże Devonu, a od zachodu wyspa Cornvalis, która przez długi czas uważaną była za półwysep; dopiero John Franklin ze wszech stron opłynął ją w roku 1846. Kapitan Penny w 1851 r. zwiedził kanał Wellingtoński, na statkach wielorybniczych lady Franklin i Zofia, a jeden z jego oficerów, Stewart, dotarłszy do przylądka Beecher pod 76° 20' szerokości, znalazł morze wolne od lodów. Wód też takich spodziewał się i pragnął Hatteras. — I ja to znajdę, co znalazł Stewart, mówił on do doktora, a wtedy pod żaglami zdołam dopłynąć do bieguna. — Ale czy nie obawiasz się kapitanie, aby osada twego okrętu... — Osada!... rzekł porywczo i ostro Hatteras. I zaraz łagodniejszym głosem, na wielkie zdziwienie doktora, dodał: — Biedni ludzie!... Ale nie! muszą iść ze mną nic nie pomoże... i pójdą... Pomimo że Forward nie miał co obawiać się pływających zrzadka ławic lodowych, jednak bardzo wolno posuwał się ku północy, bo wiatry przeciwne zmuszały go do częstych przystanków; aż minąwszy przylądki Spencer i Innis, we wtorek 10 lipca przebył nareszcie siedmdziesiąty piąty stopień szerokości, na wielką uciechę Cliftona i całej jego partyj. Forward znajdował się wówczas w tem samem miejscu, w którem na tak okropne niebezpieczeństwa, narażone były amerykańskie okręty Rescue i Advance, dowodzone przez kapitana Haven. Doktór Kane należał do tej wyprawy; pod koniec września 1850 r. statki te opasane ławicą lodową, nieprzepartą siłą wyrzucone zostały na ciaśninę Lancastre’a. Shandon opowiadał o tym wypadku James Wall’owi i kilku innym ludziom z osady Forwarda. — Advance i Rescue, mówił on, tak były otoczone i parte lodami, że musiano zaprzestać przechowywania ognia na pokładzie; a jednakże termometr spadł do dziesięciu stopni poniżej zera. Przez całą zimę nieszczęśni ludzie osady, pozostali w tem mimowolnem więzieniu, a będąc wciąż gotowi do opuszczenia okrętów, przez trzy tygodnie prawie, nawet odzieży z siebie nie zdejmowali. W temto strasznem położeniu, pociągnięci zostali lodami o tysiąc mil (morskich a 400 zwyczajnych) i wparci na sam środek morza Baffińskiego. Można sobie wyobrazić, jaki skutek wywarło to opowiadanie na moralny stan osady, już i tak źle usposobionej. Podczas tej rozmowy, Johnson z doktorem przypominali sobie wypadek, którego teatrem było toż samo miejsce. Doktór na żądanie retmana objawił mu chwilę, w której bryg znajdował się pod 75° 30' szerokości. — To tam, to właśnie tam! zawołał Johnson, jest to miejsce straszne! a mówiąc to, miał łzy w oczach. — Chcesz mówić o śmierci porucznika Bellot’a, zapytał doktór. — Tak jest panie Clawbonny, o tym dzielnym oficerze, o człowieku wielkiego serca i odwagi niepospolitej. — I to tutaj, powiadasz, miał miejsce ten wypadek? — Właśnie na tej części wybrzeża North-Devon! Oh! w całym tym wypadku była jakaś fatalność szczególniejsza, i możeby się uniknęło nieszczęścia, gdyby kapitan Pullen prędzej był na pokład swego okrętu powrócił. — Nie rozumiem cię Johnsonie. — Posłuchaj panie Clawbonny, a zobaczysz od czego nieraz istnienie człowieka zależy. Wiesz pan że porucznik Bellot w 1850 roku należał do pierwszej wyprawy, wysłanej na poszukiwanie Franklina. — Tak jest, na okręcie Prince-Albert. — Otóż w roku 1853, za powrotem do Francyi znowu otrzymał pozwolenie zabrania się na pokład Fenixa, gdzie i ja byłem jako majtek, pod rozkazami kapitana Inglefield’a. Wyprawialiśmy się z transportowym statkiem Breadalbane, dla zaopatrzenia wyspy Beechey w rozmaite zapasy. — Te same zapewne, których my na nieszczęście już nie zastaliśmy. — Tak jest panie Clawbonny. Przybyliśmy na wyspę Beechey w początkach sierpnia, a 10-go tegoż miesiąca kapitan Ingiefield opuścił pokład Fenixa aby się połączyć z kapitanem Pullen, który od miesiąca już odcięty był od swego okrętu North-Star. Liczył on, że za powrotem będzie mógł wysłać depesze admiralicyi do sir Edwarda Belcher’a, zimującego na kanale Wellingtona. Otóź wkrótce po odjeździe naszego kapitana, Pullen dostał się do swej wyprawy. O! czemuż nie powrócił przed odjazdem kapitana Inglefielda. Porucznik Bellot, w obawie, aby nieobecność naszego kapitana zbytecznie się nie przedłużyła, a wiedząc przytem, że depesze admiralicyi były pilne, podjął się sam je doręczyć. Zdał dowództwo obu okrętów kapitanowi Pullen i 12-go sierpnia wyprawił się na saniach, i zabrał z sobą czółno kauczukowe. Miał on przy sobie Harvey’a podretmana i trzech majtków Modden’a, Dawida Hook’a i mnie. Przypuszczaliśmy, że sir Edward Belcher powinienby się znajdować, w okolicach przylądka Beecher, w północnej części kanału; zwróciliśmy się przeto w tę stronę na naszych saniach, trzymając się wciąż brzegu wschodniego. Pierwszego dnia stanęliśmy na odpoczynek o trzy mile od przylądka Inuis; na drugi dzień zatrzymaliśmy się na lodowisku, znowu w odległości trzech prawie mil od przylądka Bowden. W nocy, która tam zresztą jest widna jak dzień, porucznik Bellot postanowił obozować na niedalekim lądzie, dokąd zamierzał dopłynąć na czółnie gumowem; po dwakroć odparł go silny wiatr południowo-wschodni. Z kolei Harvey i Madden próbowali dopłynąć i w końcu udało im się, za pomocą liny którą zabrali ze sobą, urządzili komunikacyę pomiędzy saniami i brzegiem. Trzy przedmioty zostały tym sposobem na ląd przeprowadzone; lecz przy czwartej próbie uczuliśmy, że bryła lodu zaczyna się pod nami poruszać. Porucznik Bellot zawołał na towarzyszy, aby linę puścili, co gdy się stało, zostaliśmy daleko od brzegu porwani. W tej właśnie chwili porwał się mocny wicher południowo-wschodni i śnieg padać począł. Nie było wszakże niebezpieczeństwa, bo przecież powróciliśmy cali i zdrowi. Johnson zamilkł na chwilę, smutno patrząc na to nieszczęsne wybrzeże — poczem tak mówił dalej: — Straciwszy z oczu naszych towarzyszy, usiłowaliśmy najprzód ukryć się pod budą naszych sań, lecz daremnie; potem nożami zaczęliśmy wyżłabiać otwór w lodzie, chcąc sobie zapewnić jakieś schronienie. Bellot usiadł i przez pół godziny może rozmawiał z nami o niebezpieczeństwie obecnego położenia; ja odezwałem się, że jakoś nie czuję trwogi; „przy Bożej pomocy — odrzekł on — i włos nam z głowy nie spadnie.“ Zapytałem wtedy, która godzina! spojrzawszy na zegarek rzekł: Jest już blizko kwadrans na siódmą. Byłoto po szóstej z rana, we czwartek dnia 18-go sierpnia. P. Bellot wziąwszy w rękę swe papiery, powiedział, że chce iść zobaczyć jak lody pływają. Zaledwie cztery minuty upłynęły od jego odejścia, gdy zacząłem go szukać; obszedłem dokoła całą bryłę, na której spoczywaliśmy, i dopiero wracając spostrzegłem laskę jego, za otworem około pięciu sążni szerokim, przy którym lód był popękany na około. Wołałem porucznika po imieniu, lecz żadnej nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. W tej chwili powstał wiatr bardzo silny; szukałem jeszcze dość długo, lecz bezskutecznie; biedny Bellot zginął bez śladu. — I cóż się z nim stać mogło? zapytał doktór wzruszony tem opowiadaniem. — Domyślam się, że gdy porucznik wyszedł z naszej kryjówki i posunął się na środek bryły, wiatr porwał go i zaniósł do tego otworu, zkąd nie mógł się wydobyć na powierzchnię dlatego, że mocno opięty paltot pływać mu nie dozwalał. Oh! panie Clawbonny, nie doznałem większego w mojem życiu zmartwienia! oczom własnym wierzyć nie chciałem! Odważny ten oficer padł ofiarą swego poświęcenia, bo tylko w skutek polecenia kapitana Pullen, Bellot przed puszczeniem lodów chciał się koniecznie na ląd dostać. Dzielny to był młodzieniec, usłużny, mężny, kochany od wszystkich! Cała Anglia opłakiwała śmierć jego, a nawet Eskimosi, gdy od kapitana Inglefielda za powrotem jego do przystani Pound, dowiedzieli się o śmierci zacnego porucznika, ze łzami, tak samo jak ja w tej chwili, wołali: Biedny Bellot! biedny Bellot! — Lecz jakże Johnsonie, mówił doktór głosem od wzruszenia zmienionym, dostałeś się z towarzyszem z powrotem na ląd? — Eh! to najmniejsza panie Clawbonny! pozostaliśmy na lodzie jeszcze przez dwadzieścia cztery godzin bez pokarmu i ognia, aż nareszcie doczekaliśmy się, że nadpłynęła inna mniejsza bryła, na którą przeskoczyliśmy szybko, a przy pomocy pozostałego nam wiosła, kierowaliśmy nią jak tratwą. Takim sposobem dopłynęliśmy szczęśliwie do brzegu, ale niestety! sami... bez naszego zacnego, dzielnego porucznika!.. Przy końcu tego opowiadania, Forward przepływał właśnie około tego brzegu, lecz wkrótce utracili z oczu to miejsce okropnego wypadku. Na drugi dzień bryg minął zatokę Griffin, a w dwa dni potem przylądki Grinnel i Helpmann; nakoniec 14-go lipca opłynięto cypll Osborn, a 15-go okręt zawinął do przystani Baring leżącej na samym końcu kanału. Żegluga nie była zbyt trudna. Hatteras znalazł morze tak prawie z lodów oczyszczone, jak Belcher, gdy z okrętami Pioneer i Assistance dążył na zimowisko do punktu, prawie pod siedmdziesiątym siódmym stopniem leżącego. Było to pomiędzy 1852 a 1853-im rokiem, podczas pierwszego jego zimowiska; gdyż w następnym roku 1853 na 1854 przepędził zimę w tej samej przystani Baring, do której Forward w tej chwili zawinął. W skutek bardzo groźnych niebezpieczeństw, musiał on porzucić swój okręt Assistance, pośród tych lodów odwiecznych. Shandon i ten wypadek ze wszelkiemi szczegółami opowiedział majtkom, już i tak zdemoralizowanym. Czy Hatteras wiedział, lub nie o tej zdradzie swego porucznika? odgadnąć trudno; dość że w tym względzie zachowywał milczenie. Powyżej zatoki Baring znajduje się wązki kanalik łączący kanał Wellingtoński z kanałem Królowej. Tam parcie lodów było nadzwyczaj silne. Hatteras napróżno usiłował przepłynąć z północnej strony wyspy Hamilton — wiatr przeciwny nie dozwalał; trzeba się więc było przesunąć pomiędzy wyspą Hamilton i wyspą Cornwallis, na co stracono całe pięć dni nieocenionych. Dnia 19-go lipca termometr opadł na cztery stopnie niżej zera, lecz nazajutrz znowu się podniósł. Grożąca tak przedwcześnie w strefie północnej zima, znagliła kapitana do stanowczej decyzyi nieociągania się dłużej, choć wiatr uporczywie wiał z zachodu, i niedozwalał posuwać się naprzód okrętowi. A jednak pilno mu było dostać się do punktu, w którym Stewart znalazł morze oczyszczone od lodów. Dnia 19-go, postanowił przeto bądź co bądź wypłynąć na wązki kanał, licząc na to że bryg przy pomocy swej szruby zdoła stawić czoło silnemu wichrowi i zadymce śniegowej, choć z drugiej strony wypadało bardzo oszczędzać węgla. Hatteras bez względu na utrudzenie osady, uciekł się do środka, jakiego w podobnych razach używają wielorybnicy: kazał na wodę pospuszczać łodzie i szalupy przy okręcie się znajdujące, a przymocowawszy je mocno do statku linami, osadził w nich ludzi, którzy silnie robiąc wiosłami, holowali bryg, nie mogący płynąć pod wiatr o własnej sile. Forward posuwał się bardzo wolno; ciężka praca zniechęcała ludzi i wywołała szemranie. Taka żegluga trwała przez całe dni cztery, aż do 23-go lipca, w tym bowiem dniu dopiero dopłynięto do wyspy Baring na kanale Królowej. Wiatr ciągle był przeciwny; ludzie osady upadali pod brzemieniem pracy. Doktór uważał, że zdrowie ich mocno jest nadwyrężone, a nawet u niektórych dostrzegł pierwsze symptomy skorbutu; niczego nie zaniedbał, aby zapobiedz tej strasznej chorobie, tem więcej że miał pod ręką znaczne zapasy cytrynowego soku i pastylek wapiennych. Hatteras widział, że nie było już co liczyć na załogę; łagodne obejście i wszelka perswazya byłyby bez skutku, postanowił zatem surowością zwalczać przeszkody, a w razie potrzeby okazać się nawet bez litości. Najbardziej nieufał Ryszardowi Shandon i James Wall’owi, jakkolwiek ci, nie śmieli odzywać się z niczem głośno. Z Hatterasem trzymali: doktór, Johnson, Bell i Simpson; ci ludzie byli mu ciałem i duszą oddani. Nie zdecydowani ani na tę, ani na ową stronę, byli: Foker, Bolton, Wolsten puskarz, Brunton pierwszy mechanik, którzy lada chwila mogli obrócić się przeciw niemu. Pozostali zaś, Pen, Gripper, Clifton i Waren, otwarcie układali projekta buntu; usiłowali oni wciągnąć do swego stronnictwa innych towarzyszy i zmusić kapitana do powrotu do Anglii. Hatteras wiedział dobrze, iż od tych ludzi źle usposobionych i znękanych trudami, nie mógł wymagać całej czynności, jakiej do dalszego prowadzenia podróży koniecznie było potrzeba. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godzin pozostał bezczynnie przy wyspie Baring. Termometr tymczasem opadł znacznie i chociaż byłto dopiero lipiec, zima już czuć się dawała pod tym stopniem szerokości geograficznej. Dnia 24-go termometr wskazywał -6°. Świeży lód (young ice) już się formował podczas chłodnych nocy, a grubość jego dochodziła nawet od sześciu do ośmiu linij; jeśliby zaś jeszcze śnieg upadł, lód stałby się tak mocny, że mógłby wytrzymać ciężar człowieka. Morze przybierało brudną barwę, zapowiadającą formacyę pierwszych lodów. Położenie to zatrważające, wiadome było Hatterasowi; rozumiał on dobrze, iż gdyby się przejścia zatkały nagle, musiałby zimować w tem miejscu tak dalekiem od celu jego podróży — nie zobaczywszy nawet morza, oczyszczonego z lodów, które jednak, według sprawozdań jego poprzedników, niedaleko znajdować by się powinno. — Postanowił przeto, bądź co bądź posunąć się jeszcze, choćby o kilka tylko stopni ku północy, a widząc że nie podobna użyć wioseł, bo siły wyczerpane jego osady na to nie pozwalały, ani żagli przy wiatrach wciąż przeciwnych, polecił rozniecić ogień pod kotłami.